Evermore
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Susan is at the theatre when a series of events leads her into Narnia again. Will she find the place of her dreams...or her nightmares? Set during and after Last Battle, a touch of SusanOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- There is so much about Susan coping with her sibling's death out there, but never any insight as to her death. This is my explanation. All rights to C.S. Lewis. Set after the Last Battle, but goes into several previous books. Enjoy!**

Susan Pevensie of 422 Birch Street, London, England was sitting in her powder room, staring at her rapidly growing face The childish luster and fat was gone, replaced with features that attracted many men- dark, intelligent eyes, a pouty mouth, and a 'cute' button nose. She had grown in other ways too, and smiled in a childish moment where she was delighted at how low she had allowed the dressmaker to make her dress. She tried to persuade herself that tonight was a special occasion- it wasn't everyday that you were attending a fancy premier party! Her courtier, Richard, was taking her to a play that was supposedly so good the Queen was even coming to attend. She smiled and thought about the rich, slightly handsome Richard that had sooo many connections in the world. After a while, they had become much attached, and now their parents were in high hopes for marriage.

Susan felt a small thrill as she remembered a time where she was arranging a marriage that she hadn't wanted.

'**Susan, just look at him! His hat is so fluffy; I do believe he might drown in it!' Lucy the Valiant said to her as they peeked out of an arrow-slot in the Paravalian tower. An older Susan chuckled, staring at the Prince of Archenland swagger up to the palace. He was dressed in an embroidered robe of purple and blue and a bejeweled sword dangled at his side.**

'**I do believe you are correct, dear sister! Oh, this will be fun!'**

'**But what if his bounty is great. You know how much Narnia needs money in its treasury!'**

'**Oh, dear, he won't sell me to this pompous rat from Archenland! You know that…'**

Then, she pushed the thought aside. _That childish fantasy will mess with my head no more!_ She thought, but there was no way to stop the flow of memories. The maid, who had just come in to tell her that the Sir Richard was here to take her, saw a very distressed Susan sitting at her table.

"Is something amiss, milady?" she asked, for she was a simple-minded thing and did not know that a woman that grieves is not to be disturbed. Susan looked up, and restored her face to a mask she had perfected over the years. This face had won her over as the perfect escort, a woman of beauty that did exactly what she was told with only devotion to her lord on her face.

"No, Shirley." Susan smiled, but it was plastic. The real Susan had a smile that made grown men behave like animals, but that smile had been lost long ago. In a sudden wave of compassion, she looked upon the maid in a new light. "How about you take the night off, dear? I'm sure there is a 

lad out there somewhere waiting for you." Actually, Shirley honestly wasn't that beautiful, but as Susan spoke, she glowed.

"Actually, milady, there is," she said, blushing intensely.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get going, dearie!" The maid bobbed a curtsy and headed out the door. Susan swore she heard a giggle, but she thought nothing of it. She adjusted her fur cape (the latest in foreign lands!) and headed out to see her darling Richard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, she was arm-in-arm with her love, and heading to the play. It would be the play to end all, she was certain. She knew he was important- maybe someday he would go to Parliament!- but for now she was perfectly content financing his apartment. After all, on nights like this, she knew she would be rewarded.

Richard, although the most boring man possibly on earth, was indeed handsome. He had a short stubble of a beard, light, sandy blonde hair not unlike her brother Peter, and crystalline green eyes. Susan's heart pinched again thinking of her brother.

**Susan sat on her throne and stared out at the people watching her. She couldn't do this! She was young, too young to run a country. She felt, for the first time, truly homesick. Peter noticed her distress and leaned over to her.**

'**Everything alright, Su?' he asked, concern written across his face. **

'**Peter…I can't do this!' she said urgently. He took her hand and made her look out to the people. They looked out together. **

'**You can and you know it! You're a Queen now, Su, and now we will triumph. We will lead the way Parliament rules in great England. We will rule, for Aslan wills it so!'**

**Susan looked up at her brother. He was confident and proud. He was now, completely and undeniably, King Peter the Magnificent. **

Again, the faintness! It suffocated her, made her faint and dizzy, making her lose focus on this world. Richard looked over at her, a look of befuddlement written on his face.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked. She shook her head and stared out the window. They had stopped in front of the playhouse.

"I'm fine! Trust me…" she said, trying to make herself sound convincing. Richard raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't go tonight, dearest. Maybe another-" Susan cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"I'm fine, really! I just need some air." She lied, through her teeth. Richard gave her another questioning look, but finally stepped out of the carriage and helped her out into the brisk air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few deep breaths and a swig of wine from Richard's flask, Susan was feeling a lot better. Still, as they settled into their seats, Susan could not shake off a feeling of dread. She had not thought of Narnia for years, ever since Aslan had banished her forever from the realm. Now, she was having memories she could not seem to shake. _Easy, Susan. You're just overtired, and all you need is some sleep. _ With that thought, her attitude changed for the better and she snuggled close to Richard.

Soon, the play started, and she fell into a serious trance as she watched the play. It was truly a great play. When the fifth act came, however, she saw the costumes, and the dialogue change.

'**Loving, loving**

**Full-moon loving**

**Under Cupid's**

**Golden Bow…'**

The melody had changed. The players had serious dedication, and the mood was a lot more of a song than a play. Susan squinted.

"Do you notice a change, dearest?" she asked him.

"Yes… it seems that the chap playing Dmitri is different. Poor man must be sick."

Susan sighed in frustration and then turned her attention back to the play.

'**Susan, isn't this simply lovely!' **a voice came from her opposite side said. Susan turned- and gasped. Lucy, her Narnian sister, not the one that currently lived in Finchley. She wore her crown and a pale pink dress. She grinned, and pointed to the stage. The people had changed once again, and now there were tumblers surrounding a man and woman locked in a deep embrace.

She realized that the lighting had changed. She gasped and fingered her hair, now dark and in ringlets. She was outside, in Narnian apparel. She blinked.

'**This is completely wonderful. No responsibility, no guards, just a play and the open sky.' Susan nodded in confused agreement. Suddenly, a feeling that she had never felt before struck her. **

'**I…I need some air, I'm afraid.' She stood; almost tripping over her now elongated limbs, and ran away, out of the area and into the sunlight.**

Susan felt as if she was being ripped apart, and finally it sufficed. She looked over at Richard.

"Please, will you hail me a cab? I really must go…" she said. Richard took her hand.

"Certainly, my dear." He led her outside and hailed a cab. She stepped in quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you!" he called to the back of the carriage. As she drove away, he rolled his eyes. "My, she is a strange one. Ah, well- she's rich!" Richard thought. "That's all I want."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Susan rode in silence, with only yeses and noes to the cabby's questions. She felt so strange, she was about to fall asleep, and she was scared, for the first time in years. The only thing that interrupted her was a very large bump. The cabby gave a startled curse, and Susan looked around worriedly. Something didn't look right. Why did they stop? She stepped out of the cab and gasped. She was definitely not in London. As she gazed at the everlasting darkness, she realized she was not on Earth. Wherever she was, the air was getting warmer. The air was making strange noises, and now there was a strange tremor. She looked up and gasped. There was a ray of light poking through the darkness. A Lion was coming toward her. Narnia was coming for her, and for some reason, she was ready.

**Author's Note- Puh-leeeese tell me you know what's happening! If you don't…wow. The poem in the play was my own, and I might do a ficlet with it later…I am going to write more soon, please comment, thank you and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Duh duh duh DUN new chapter! Lolz thanks for the reviews! Also, check out the link to my youtube promo video from my friend AmazingAwakening on my homepage!**

After getting over the shock of going into Narnia, Susan began to do what she did best- she thought logically. _I can't go to Narnia, it doesn't even exist! Just some fantasy… and how do I even remember the name! Maybe I'm going crazy, it would explain the weird hallucinations…_ On and on she thought, until she was snapped out of her ponderings b a sound from the lion. It was definitely animal, but it sounded a bit like laughter.

"Young one, you are not crazy. You have merely forgotten your past," the lion said. Susan backed up a step.

"You can't read my mind. It's impossible- only tricksters pretend things like this." She was rambling now, and she knew it, but it smothered the rising panic, along with something she hadn't truly felt in a long time- joy.

"I did not read your mind. You said that out loud, dear heart." The lion said. Susan began to blush furiously.

"Oops," she said to herself, and then, to the lion, "Who are you? How are you talking? Where's England? Where's my Richard?" The lion was definitely smiling now, and Susan felt another memory come into her mind, prodding through the walls she had so carefully built.

"**Aslan!" The two girls said together, running toward the enormous Lion. He laughed as they tackled him. Susan felt happiness flooding her as she buried her face in His mane. **

"**But, we saw the knife! The Witch!" That was Lucy, crying not in pain, but in joy.**

"**If she knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she may have interpreted the Deep Magic differently." Susan didn't hear a thing more. She let herself be lost in His voice, His hair, and simply Him.**

The lion was staring at her strangely now, and Susan realized he had said something. "Pardon?" she said, and the lion spoke again. "You know my name, Susan. I am Aslan, and we are in Narnia. England is frozen in time. I had to speak to you."

"Okay…" Susan said, looking at Him expectantly. "What do you need?"

"I need to warn you of problems in your family. A member of your family, but not of your blood, will cause you great harm… and you must stay away."

_Not of your blood… what does that mean?_ Susan thought. Suddenly, she felt a slight tug at the end of her dress.

"I must leave you now. Remember what I told you. Things are going to change soon, Susan. Take heed." With that, Susan felt herself being dragged backwards, and the Lion grew smaller.

"Goodbye," she said, as she sunk into darkness, "Aslan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Susan woke up in her house on Birch Street the next morning, sweating. All of the night, she had seen nightmare after nightmare, all ending in darkness. Sadly, she didn't remember any except one- the dream about Aslan. _Why couldn't I have remembered a nightmare? _She thought. Sighing, she got dressed. When she opened the door, she found a single rose in a crystal vase. _Meet me at the park at eleven. Love, Richard. _ Even with no one around, Susan blushed. Richard was so romantic! She pushed the dream out of her mind and hailed a cab.

When she arrived, Richard was waiting for her on the park bench, even though it was ten to eleven. Susan realized he didn't see her, and crept up behind him like a silent alley cat. She poked him right between his shoulder blades. Richard jumped a foot, and as he settled back onto the bench to welcome her, a small package fell out of his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Susan asked, trying not to seem curious. _It isn't a tinderbox, Richard doesn't smoke. It isn't our anniversary, or my birthday. What is it? _She thought. Richard appeared a bit flustered, but regained his composure.

"Susan, please sit down a moment. I have to tell you something." Susan's brow furrowed, and Richard laughed. "No, no, nothing bad. I think you will be quite pleased." Susan sat, taking care to avoid pigeon poo. Richard knelt down beside the bench. _He's- going to tie his shoe?_ She thought. Only when he looked up, looking blinded by absolute love, did Susan see that he had opened the box. A golden band with several small diamonds in the metal gleamed in the mid-morning sun.

"Susan Pevensie, you are the most wonderful woman in England. Will you marry me?" Susan felt her legs go weak, and thanked God that she had been sitting, or she would have fallen straightaway. She reached out and took the box. She felt happier than in a long time, but the warning Aslan had given her during the night shook her. _A member of your family, but not your blood family,_ He had said.

_I don't care! I love Richard. He would never do anything to hurt me!_ Susan leaned in and took Richard's hands. "Yes, Richard, I certainly will marry you!" She said, kissing him. The only problem with a perfect moment was that it was too perfect: The sun streaming down, the perfect man and her sharing a moment, with no one to look down on them. It reminded her of a long time ago.

**Peter shook Caspian's hand, and walked to join his sibling's. Lucy waved to the DLF, and he lost his composure and waved back. Reepicheep gave each of them a hearty bow, lingering on the beautiful, younger Susan. Suddenly, Susan was walking up to Caspian. Hugging him. Then, as if in a dream, leaning up and kissing the person she truly loved, that she would never see again. **

_That. Didn't. Happen! _Susan thought, as the dizziness shook her. Richard thought that she was just happy and leaning into him, and pulled her into a hug. Susan let the kiss linger, and pushed memories out of her head that would have haunted the rest of her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After they were done with their meeting, Richard dropped off Susan in his car, and drove away. She was so happy, she hadn't seen the papers in the front seat. Most were legal papers, but one stood out- the one handwritten one. Richard picked this one up now, reassuring himself that he was right.

'_Everything is in place. By tonight, the fortune will be mine. Make sure that Raleigh boy gets all of the blame. Leave no evidence. _

_Richard'_

**Ending Note- Duh duh DUN! Suspenseful, no? Working overtime to get these chapters done, so more will be on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I can't believe February was the last time I did! The bad news is this probably won't get much further in a while .The good news- I'm redoing it, making it better, and then reposting it. Other news- I've got 22ooo words in my novel I'm writing, which is why I'm not writing as much on here. Please don't lose faith! I'll try as hard as I can.

With much sadness,

Narnia's Protector.


End file.
